The Cards Fate Deals
by X.xMay-Babyeex.X
Summary: As I heard the screams of fear, unwelcome memories clouded my mind. It made me wonder why fate had dealt me these cards. Cards that only held death, regret and sorrow.


**The Cards Fate Deals**

She was caught. The little girl from 11 was caught in the net. It should be easy enough for me to kill her now that she was stuck. I could hear her calling out to the girl from twelve. The fear in her voice brought back memories that weren't welcome, one's I wanted to forget…

"_Marvel! Let me go!" Crystal laughed in my arms, trying to squeeze out of my grip._

"_Never!" I grinned, pulling her closer, her black hair tickling my chin._

_I chased her as she managed to break free from my grip. She was fast, faster than most of the other people I knew, but she also tired quickly. I gripped her hand and pulled her to me as she began to slow down._

_As I spun her to face me, I almost became lost in her liquid blue gaze. We were both breathing heavily and I couldn't help it as my gaze strayed to her lips, which were slightly parted. I wished I could kiss her, but knew I couldn't get too involved with her._

_We were both going to volunteer for the Games. Only one of us could live and the other would have to die. It was better to stay as friends than become more; it'd just slow us down in the Games. I pulled away from her, not wanting anything to happen. Not wanting to test the boundaries of my restraint. _

"_I should go home." Crystal whispered, averting her eyes form mine._

"_Alright. I'll see you in the morning." I nodded, watching as she walked away._

I shook my head, clearing it. I noted that the girl from 11 had stopped screaming. From where I was standing I could hear the rustling of leaves. I ran towards where the net had been and saw that the girl from 12 had cut 11 from the net.

The two of them were locked in an embrace. I could tell that the girl from 12 was relieved to see that the little girl from 11 was alright. That nothing had happened to her. A pang of guilt ran through my system. I wish I hadn't been too late that day. The difference between want had happened and what could've happened was only seconds.

"_Marvel, do you think she'll actually last in the Games?" I heard Glimmer ask as I released another spear from my hand. It sliced through the air before hitting the centre of the target._

"_She's not as much of a princess as she seems." I answered, looking over to where Crystal was battling with two axes, easily blocking the trainer who was twice her size._

"_Come on, Marvel. Everyone knows she won't last five minutes. She doesn't have the brains or guts to fight." Glimmer rolled her eyes, before smirking as Crystal was knocked to the ground. _

"_She's smarter than you." I snapped before walking away from her and over to pull the spears from the target. _

_The rest of the training session I tried to avoid running into Glimmer again, or watching Crystal. She was a strong fighter, but I knew Glimmer was right in saying that she was too kind to hurt anyone. She just wasn't programmed the same way that most of us were. _

I shook my head; there was no use of me thinking of things like that now. What mattered was what happened right here, right now. I gripped my spear tightly in my hand. I ran towards where 11 and 12 were.

The girl from 11 was standing now and in the perfect position for me to hit her. I lifted the spear and threw it towards 11. Just as the spear flew from my hand, 12 noticed me and knocked and arrow, shooting it too quick for me to move out of the way.

Pain shot through my body as it hit me in the stomach. Blood gurgled in my mouth as I fell to my side, coughing. The crimson liquid spraying from my mouth and painting the foliage surrounding me red.

I could see through my blurred vision that the girl from 12 was now holding the girl from 11, obviously holding her while she died. Regret flooded through my system, overcoming the pain. I could almost see myself in 12's position and Crystal in 11's.

"_No! Get off me! Help!" I could hear someone screaming, fear evident in their voice as I ran towards the sound of the commotion._

_There was a sound of metal on stone before the unmistakable cry of pain. It was a male shouting this time. There voice cracked as they yelled in pain before it became a more primal sound. One of pure rage. _

_I rounded the corner just in time to see Octavion, another of the people I had out mastered in our testing. He was holding someone, obviously female, to the wall. The dim lighting glinted off the edge of the knife as he slammed it through the girls' chest._

_Fear and adrenaline coursed through my blood as I realised who it was. "Crystal!" _

_I broke into a run, sprinting towards Octavion and slamming him to the ground. Rage flooded all my senses and I slammed his head into the pavement repeatedly. Blood began to flow from the back of Octavion's head as he fell limp. _

_I pulled away from him and crawled over to where Crystal was lying on the ground, blood surrounding her motionless body. I pulled her to me, shaking her, willing her to wake up. I pressed my hand over the wound on her chest, relieved as she let out a moan of pain._

"_Stay with me, okay?" I whispered through tears._

"_Marvel…" Crystal let out a soft whimper, her hand slowly reaching up to rest over mine._

_I leant down and kissed her, tasting her blood on my lips as I did. She kissed back weakly, her body beginning to relax. I felt her fall limp and I pulled back, looking to see that her eyes were still open, but unseeing. I couldn't help the sobs that wracked through my body as I clutched hers to mine. _

I could feel my body beginning to weaken as I slowly bled out. I closed my eyes, wishing it would end sooner. In my mind I could see Crystal's face. I wished that she had lived. She deserved it. She hadn't deserved to die like she did. But then again, people who deserved to live often died, while other who didn't often lived.

It was just the way fate dealt its cards.


End file.
